Underworld: Bloodline
Underworld: Bloodline is a non-canon ''Half-Life'' mod created by Black Widow Games for Sony, released in 2003 in advance of the first film. Four maps are available: the city, a factory, a fortress, and a train. The objective is to rescue and protect several Hybrids in order to gain the upper hand in the war between the two species. Players have the option of siding with the Vampires or Lycans. Each side has four classes. Settings * City: The Vampires and Lycans are both trying to find several Hybrids scattered throughout the city and bring them to their base. * Factory: The Vampires have captured a Hybrid, keeping him deep within a factory complex. The Lycans attempt to capture the Hybrid, while the Vampires protect him. * Fortress: Each side has a Hybrid in their base and is attempting to capture the Hybrid kept by the opposing side. * Train: The Lycans attempt to transport a Hybrid through a city by train, while Vampires in the city try to stop them. Vampire classes Every Vampire carries the following weapons: * MP5K: 9 mm automatic weapon * Stars: long-range hand-thrown weapon Each class has three additional weapons, listed below. Class descriptions are from the mod. Coven Leader Entrusted with the leadership of the Vampires while the Elder sleeps, the Coven Leader controls the Vampire coterie. He is aristocratic and sophisticated, while obsessed with the trappings of power. * Whip: medium-range weapon * USP: Lycan-killing handgun * M4: sniper rifle Master Death Dealer As lethal as she is beautiful, the Master Death Dealer has vowed to wipe all Lycans from the face of the earth. * Hand Blade: close-range bladed weapon * P99: personal handgun * M4 Vampire Elder Sired over 1000 years ago, the Vampire Elder is the most powerful and feared member of the Vampire clan. After 200 years of hibernation, the Elder has awakened to reclaim his post as ruler of the Vampire Coven. * Hand Blade * USP * Vulcan: automatic Gatling gun Assassin An elite class of warrior Vampires, the Assassins’ primary objective is to hunt down and exterminate Lycans. * Hand Blade * USP * Spiders: venomous Black Widow spiders Lycan classes Every Lycan carries the following weapons: * Armblade: close-range bladed weapon * Pistol: vampire-killing handgun * HK TMP: 9 mm automatic weapon (probably intended to be a Steyr TMP) * Grenades: high-explosive frag grenades Each class has one additional weapon, listed below. Class descriptions are from the mod. Resistance Leader The Resistance Leader is the only Lycan that the Vampires truly fear. Intelligent, powerful and ruthless, he will stop at nothing to destroy the Vampires. Additional weapon carried: * M4: sniper rifle Weapons Specialist A master of weapons ancient and modern, the Weapons Specialist is responsible for leveling the playing field in the fight against the Vampires. Additional weapon carried: * M4 Lycan Enforcer Massive and deadly, the Lycan Enforcer combines size and strength with tactical brilliance. Additional weapon carried: * Vulcan: automatic Gatling gun Lycan Rebel A member of the Lycan resistance, the Lycan prowls the city streets and tunnels searching for victims while eluding vampires. Additional weapon carried: * Spiders: venomous Black Widow spiders External Links * [http://www.moddb.com/mods/underworld-bloodline Underworld: Bloodline at Mod DB] Videos Half-Life underworld bloodline|Trailer for Underworld: Bloodline Half-Life-Underworld Bloodline Part 1|Exploring the map, part 1 Half-Life-Underworld Bloodline Part 2|Exploring the map, part 2 Gallery Bloodline-coven-leader.jpg|Vampire Coven leader Bloodline-master-death-dealer.jpg|Vampire Master Death Dealer Bloodline-vampire-elder.jpg|Vampire Elder Bloodline-assassan.jpg|Vampire Assassin Bloodline-resistance-leader.jpg|Lycan Resistance Leader Bloodline-weapons-specialist.jpg|Lycan Weapons Specialist Bloodline-lycan-enforcer.jpg|Lycan Enforcer Bloodline-lycan-rebel.jpg|Lycan Rebel fr:Underworld : Bloodline Category:Games Category:Underworld: Bloodline